


oceans

by voguemisha



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, depressed dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voguemisha/pseuds/voguemisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan is depressed and needs therapy. phil is in his therapy group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. voice

''Phil?''

Dan's _voice_ is my favorite. It's soft and careful, trying not to be too loud. He's been in my therapy group for a few weeks, and every week I find myself lost in the sound of his voice. The way he forms his speech, the words rolling off his tongue with ease. I could listen to his voice for hours and absolutely not get bored of it. It scares me a little; how I've grown so attached to the shy, skinny boy with depression that I took him home with me.

I took him with me and now we're cuddling.

''Do you think I'm pretty?''

''I think you're gorgeous,''


	2. eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dan likes being with phil. phil just really likes dan.

''Phil?''

I look up, straight into his _eyes_. Those big curious brown eyes. I could get lost in how, despite how he felt, they still shone. I started to get addicted to the way they got big whenever I told him something exciting, as if he was the one to tell them.

I took him with me, again. We were currently cuddling on my couch, watching some vague tv show, but all I could concentrate on was the skinny boy in my arms. He was beautiful. I must amit, I like him.

I like him a lot.

''I like being here with you,''

''I'm glad you do, sweety,''


	3. hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dan didn't understand. but neither did phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I really wanted to say thank you for reading and yeah, hope you enjoy it :)

''Phil?''

I looked down at our hands as I intertwined our fingers, squeezing softly. They were warm, just like the rest of his small posture an his fingers were long and slender. His hands were big but so small at the same time. He liked Dan's hands and wished to be able to hold them for eternity. He squeezed again softly as Dan cuddled closer.

They were cuddling in the park, the sun warm on their faces.

''Why is the world so cruel?''

''I don't know my darling,''


	4. hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is falling for Phil. Phil has alreay fallen for the boy,

''Phil?''

I played with his _hair_. His soft, brown hair which was cut similair to mine. It made him look so small and child-like and I just wanted to hold him and protect him from everything. He was so precious. I had fallen for him.

We were cuddling in my bed, both shirtless, softly pecking each others lips ever so often.

''I really, really like you,''

''I like you too, my love, I really do,''


End file.
